S.H.I.E.L.D.
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.) is a worldwide military organization, and its duty is to protect the world. Its headquarters is the flying aircraft carrier called the Helicarrier. History At the Tomorrow Academy school job fair, Pepper states that there is a SHIELD booth. They appear when the Living Laser takes over a S.H.I.E.L.D. space station and Nick Fury warns Iron Man not to interfere with their plan to reclaim it from the Laser. After a space assault failed, Nick Fury considers activating the station's self destruct. After the Living Laser is defeated and remanded to a special prison cell inside the Helicarrier, Fury tells Iron Man that he's a loose cannon in SHIELD's eyes and that if he messes up, SHIELD will take him down. When the Helicarrier's engines are failing, SHIELD sends for Tony Stark so that he can repair the Helicarrier's engines. Stark ends up in an argument with Nick Fury when he learns that the Living Laser is dying. There, Tony learns that his father made weapons for SHIELD. S.H.I.E.L.D. reappears when Tony Stark offered to help the Living Laser. The Ghost springs the Living Laser from the Helicarrier and disables the engines as a distraction. Tony manages to get the engines back online and save the Helicarrier. Later, Tony as Iron Man leads the helicarrier to A.I.M. headquarters where SHIELD agents search the entire compound. S.H.I.E.L.D. later sends the smugglers of blood vibranium to the Vault prison, including the Black Knight, after they were taken down by Iron Man and the Black Panther. The Black Widow under the employ of Justin Hammer steals top secret data for an adamantium/vibranium alloy and a sample from the Helicarrier. Nick Fury reluctantly asks Iron Man for help getting it back, but after seeing SHIELD's new Mandroids robots, which were made from Iron Man's armor tech, he blows them off. SHIELD detected the stolen sample's radiation signature on Iron Man's suit. Thinking he was the thief, Fury prepares the Mandroids to capture Iron Man. He eventually defeats them and captures the Black Widow for SHIELD, proving his innocence, but fails to get the alloy sample and data back. Nick Fury says that he's keeping his eye on Iron Man since he destroyed government property. Fury later talks to a captured Black Widow and gives her a choice to spend years in a maximum security jail or be a special operative for SHIELD. When a fired agent named Mallen stole an experimental super-soldier serum called Extremis and took it, he transformed into a mutated human and started assaulting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. When Iron Man showed up to stop him, he mercilessly beat him down to near death. S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to drive him off and they took Iron Man to the Helicarrier for medical treatment. They managed to save his life and in doing so, found out his true identity. He was frustrated to learn that he has to retire Iron Man for his general health. When he learned about the serum and a certain frozen hero in the Helicarrier. He made another serum and injected himself with a drop of it. As a result, his heart was fixed and he gained the ability to communicate with computers and machines, even his Iron Man suit. He went back for a rematch against Mallen and used his new abilities to find an electric cable under the ground and used it to electrocute Mallen into a coma. Back at the Helicarrier, Stark offers to upgrade their security so this won't happen again. He received thanks from Nick Fury and offered him a place on a "team" when he turns 18. Iron Man declines, saying that he is not really a team player. Notable Members Leaders *General Nick Fury Personnel *Maria Hill *Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Abigail Brande *Dr. Peter Corbeau *Agent Coulson *Agent Dugan *Agent Talbot Former Members *Mallen (fired for behavioral problems) Paraphernalia Equipment *Conventional guns *Mandroids Transportation *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier **Hover transports **Hover assault vehicles Trivia *Pepper once asked Maria Hill if S.H.I.E.L.D. could take over the world if they wanted to. She replied that "SHIELD is not in the business of world domination, but yeah, we could". *S.H.I.E.L.D.'s current weapon suppliers are Stark International and Hammer Multinational. *When SHIELD was first introduced in Fun With Lasers, its acronym stood for the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Directorate, just like in the comics. In Extremis, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s acronym was changed to Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, like in the Marvel Movies Universe. *It is a requirement for SHIELD agents to have a 4-year college degree. *S.H.I.E.L.D. now knows Iron Man's true identity as Tony Stark, which has put an end to Nick Fury being a jerk to him. See also *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Orbital Station Category:Organizations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.